


Lotor Wants A Bab(e)(y)

by ChrissyForestCat



Series: In Which Sweden's Influence Isn't Just On Earth [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Marriage, I made it teen but there is a reference to semen but in a medical sense, Kidnapping?, M/M, Muzzles, Omega Lance (Voltron), Reference to potential for m-preg, Warning: This is partially crack, but not(?) in a kinky way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyForestCat/pseuds/ChrissyForestCat
Summary: Lotor biologically incompatible with all of his galra suitors, and decides to use the order "destroy Voltron" to find a mate."Paladins! And Miss and Mister Chameleon,” said a new chinchilla. “I hope you’re all having a splendid day. I, Prince Lotor, have had a great day, of course! I caught a new bird of prey today, a lovely, rare specimen only found in one location in the whole universe: My ship!”





	Lotor Wants A Bab(e)(y)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awkward_Orca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Orca/gifts).



> My friend Zippy was sick the other day and asked me to discuss an idea out with them since they couldn't think straight. Insert me turning their angsty, stockholm syndrome idea into crack (by their request, as I quote: slug [22:21] Okay yes I love it and can I please commission you to write this but in your crack filled beautiful style").
> 
> So now I'm posting this here, and Zippy intends to write more of this series later (with me potentially collaborating), however it will be the actual SERIOUS version of this story that will make actual sense.
> 
> I'm tempted to add quotes from myself from us planning together but sadly they'd all be too out of context, spoilery (even after reading this), and my favorite quote is too graphic. Soooo. If you wanna see them hmu on http://queen-yuuri.tumblr.com/ and I'll make a post of a few to link it here, with the appropriate read more.

          The transmission came during the middle of another of their “this idea will not work and now all hope is lost until someone else speaks up” silences. Every suggestion seemed hollow without the blue paladin’s quirky optimism to push them – each idea meeting its fate against Pidge’s cynicism, or Hunk’s anxiety, or Keith’s warnings. Shiro had hardly said anything, knowing that he’d been the one to leave Lance to his own devices when Lance had tried to drag him into a beauty salon to dye his fringe. He’d never seen such terrible hair styles since Keith decided to grow out his mullet.

          How was he supposed to know that there was apparently more dangerous galra around than Chinchilla Paul Blart?

          So the break of silence was a kindness, up until a voice began speaking and Allura rose to the tip of her toes with her hands curled into fists. Yet as the screen lit up with images, she deflated and curled into herself, as if to block the horrible image before her.

          “Paladins! And Miss and Mister Chameleon,” said a new chinchilla. “I hope you’re all having a splendid day. I, Prince Lotor, have had a great day, of course! I caught a new bird of prey today, a lovely, rare specimen only found in one location in the whole universe: My ship!”

          There were no gasps of horror. No exclamations of anger. Just shock and terror mingled within each pilot’s stomach as they stared at the image before them. Of Lance trapped within a bird cage, twisted into himself, with a thin sliver chain connected between the edge of the cage and a studded and lacy muzzle strapped to his face. Trapped as a canary but treated as a dog, the image was clear – this galra saw Lance as nothing but a captured servant meant to be put on display.

          At that, Shiro’s anger boiled into a rage, flaying the edges of his self-control the longer he witnessed such an exuberant life-force dwindled into the shivering form on the screen. The leader could hardly speak through his grit teeth as he said, “Where in ever-loving fuck are you holding him? If you give him back peacefully, we promise we won’t form Voltron to beat you into the ground."

          Why was Lance shivering anyway? Does Galra fur make them immune to the cold? Was Lance dying of hypothermia as they watched? Could the paladin of the Blue Lion even die of cold temperatures? He should ask Coran about that la-

          “Ah, but you see, Black Paladin, you cannot beat me into the ground in the middle of space. Physically impossible. Not to mention, so long as I have this blue bird here,” the galra, Lotor supposedly, jerked an inch of the chain connected to Lance’s muzzle closer to him, “you’re incapable to form Voltron. Unless,” and the man twisted to face them, his hair whipping around as he did so, landing delicately atop the chain, “you intend to find a new blue paladin?”

          “We will if it-,” Shiro began, but before he could finish the words, ‘will save Lance,’ Lotor clapped his hands together, and Lance whimpered at the sound. Each person on the castle of Lions growled, the Alpha’s the loudest of all, at the meek, terrified sound. Lotor, for whatever reason still bent toward the chain, grinned at the sound of submission, only smiling wider for the aggression radiating off of the paladins.

          “Wonderful! Stupendous! If that’s the case, then you wouldn’t be opposed to our union, yes? I’ll have to let the other suitors know that Lotor–“

          A burst of commotion rose as each person fought to be heard of another, Lotor’s grin reaching maniacal levels as he watched their panic grow. Finally, one chilling, heart-felt glare and even voice spoke above the others, “What do you mean,” they said.

          Lotor twisted his face to Pidge, body still bent awkwardly even as he continued to smirk haughtily. He seemed delighted as he gave a grand sweep with his hand towards his own body, “I don’t suppose you know much of Galra breeding, correct? Well, not to get too TMI with it all, but Galra are known to breed with other species, in order to get the best attributes of both species. However, this means that not all matches have the same outcome. Such is the case of my father, Zarkon, and my mother – who happened to be different enough that it left me unable to mate with any other galra.” Lotor’s smirk turned toothy, spinning to face Lance and yanking harder on the chain.

“Yet it seems you Paladins are of a species similar enough to my mother’s to make, at least the Omegas of you all, fertile from my semen. Or at least, according to the lead scientist this is the case. And I couldn’t let such a beautiful creature slip through my fingers, not with him so easy to snatch.”

          Lotor’s sneer twisted in confusion, as he leaned closer to the cage, as if attempting to hear something. He then brightened, and turned to face the camera. “Well, it seems my groom-to-be is craving my attention, so I must bid you a goodbye, and safe travels–“

          Hunk spoke up, “Wait, he’s awake? Lance! Are you okay?! We promise we won’t let this jerk force you to marry hi–“

          But Lotor clapped his hands again, his smile turning sinister as he said, “Ah ah, that’s quite enough. Yes, he’s awake, it would be too kind to leave him asleep. But he has in noise cancelling earbuds – he can only hear what I wish for him to hear. So save your breath, yellow one. Besides, this entire time he’s been mumbling, “Don’t come after me, save yourselves,” and the like. Truly a noble one, I knew I had good taste.”

          Lotor reached inside the cage, petting the hunched omega, and ignoring the paladins as they cringed in disgust. He turned to them, still hunched in Lance’s direction, and stated, “As I had been saying, I wish you safe travels! Our wedding date shall be the in two months from now, I hope to see you all there. Remember to bring gifts fit for a prince and his consort! Farewell!”

          Lotor sighed as he waved to one of his drones to end the transmission, twisting towards the cage with a small grimace. He sighed even more dramatically as he heard another muffled giggle, leaning against the cage with a flair that spoke of his years in theatre. This just made the boy giggle more, however, and Lotor turned his face away from him as his face heated up, failing to not lose his composure within his crush’s – ahem, groom-to-be’s – presence.

          Pouting at his current predicament, he mumbled a rightly petulant, “It’s not that funny,” as he began to yank his hair free from the chain it had gotten caught in when referred to Lance as his blue bird. Karma for this whole set-up, he figures. Caught for caught.

**Author's Note:**

> So on another note I don't really ship this, cause I sort of know nothing about Lotor at a l l.


End file.
